


Sleepovers In Your Bed

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends being gay, I dont know how to tag, I have sinned by TBH who hasn't these days, It's my first LWA work as well as my first Explicit Fic so please forgive me for my mistakes, Magic Lesbians, Probably a bit OOC Idk how to write other peoples characters, Sleepover?, Smut, Starts off kinda dumb but hey there smut and we all love Diakko Smut, They're over 18 in this I swear-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: I haven't edited this properly it's 2am where am I oh god im so tired-I am a fan of LWA, and has been since it came out. Like many others, I have consumed literally every Diakko relating thing/artwork/story in the known universe, and so now the only thing I can do is create more in order to satisfy my addiction.---"I’m quite accustomed to being alone, you know. It doesn’t bother me.”Akko knew that was a lie.She felt the content grin against her neck shift into a childish pout.“Would you rather have me leave?”“Now, I didn’t say that.”





	Sleepovers In Your Bed

Diana Cavendish was an organized girl- this was a well-known fact that had been set in stone the moment she stepped on campus, perhaps even before then. She was calculated, poised, prepared, these traits being only a few handpicked bullet points on her mile-long list of skills and positive qualities. In the eyes of the world, it seemed, Diana Cavendish was the best of the best, and could never be caught off guard, never brought to her knees-

So why was she currently hiding under the blankets like a frightened child?  
She supposed it was because of the low temperature of the room- it was winter break, and the heaters had broken down once again. Why the school didn’t just use magic to power them, especially due to their decline in funds, she did not know.  
However, the little voice in the back of her head whispered otherwise.  
It was not the flash of lightning that made her jump moments later, oh no. Surely it wasn’t. 

 

Deep down she knew- she knew that it was the absence of her roommates that drove those cursed chills down her spine. It was the beginning of Winter break, and they had returned to their families earlier than expected this year. She mentally scolded herself for growing so accustomed to having other people around- before attending Luna Nova, she had been perfectly alright with spending the larger portions of her day alone in her Manor, especially at night. 

The root of the issue seemed to be that Diana was reliving the lonely feelings from her childhood, tugging tighter at the blankets. It felt odd now that the gentle rhythm of Hannah and Barbara’s nightly noises- Barbara’s frequent shifting in the night, and Hannah’s light snoring (that the girl denied ever doing any time it was brought up). Right now, curled tightly against her sheets and pressed against her mattress, held down by the weight of her hidden anxiety, she missed them dearly.

Suddenly, there was a loud, harsh knock at the door- quick and slightly panicked sounding. It caused the heiress to shoot up in her bed, spine straight in shock and jaw clenched tightly. Who could it be at this hour?  
She knew exactly who it was- of course, the only person brave enough (or perhaps foolish enough) to be up this late, wandering around dark empty halls at the risk of being caught, was Atsuko Kagari, who also had not left for Winter break yet. However, as she slid out of bed to answer the door, a bit of her heart clenched, as fear rattled her bones in a similar manner that the wind might aggressively shake a tree. She’d hate for Akko to see her this way, but she had her hand on the doorknob, already beginning to turn the lock, her body on autopilot.  
The thought of being near Akko was comforting.

The moment she could, said red-eyed witch pushed through the doorway and into the taller, Cavendish girls arms. Her skin felt cold to the touch when Diana placed her hands gently on the bare part of her arms. A part of Diana wanted to scold Akko for not taking better care of herself, and for wearing those short shorts out and about during one of the coldest nights of the year, but the other bashed those thoughts with a mallet. To force Akko to wear more modest clothing would be a crime against humanity, surely.  
Gently, Diana pulled back to get a look at the shorter girls face. It wore an expression of determination- as it often did. When Akko set her mind to something, she’d do anything to achieve her goal, and this was always displayed for all to see across her features. 

“Akko?”  
“Diana! Let’s have a sleepover!”  
A sleepover?  
“What?”

It all happened so fast- her memory of the past few minutes blurred into one big sticky puddle of nonsense. How did she end up here, a small Japanese witch nuzzled comfortably into her front, blankets pulled up to their chins as calloused hands- a testimony to how hard Akko had worked to be here, with her- ran up and down her sides, seeking out a suitable source of warmth? All too suddenly, her mattress felt softer and her body felt lighter, despite the arm that moved to wrap around her midsection, holding her in place. The brush of lips against her collarbone prompted her to speak-

“Were you alone in your dorm?”  
A few silent moments passed before the red-team captain nodded her head, a single, fluid motion that could speak volumes if she wanted it to.  
“Lotte’s family needed her there early for work, and Sucy left a few hours ago so that she could catch her morning flight- she didn’t want to fly all the way home on her broom. “ she murmured, mouth never leaving the uncovered section of Diana’s skin, exposed by the low hanging nightgown she’d chosen to wear that night. 

Diana raised a hand to run it through her companions reddish-brown locks, nail’s lightly dragging along her scalp. This earned her a warm hum of approval, the weighted sound mirroring the density of honey.  
“Did you get lonely?”  
“Nah, but I figured you might be since Barbara and Hannah are gone.”  
Diana pressed her nose into Akko’s hair, quietly taking a deep breath. Oh, gods, she was so glad she was here. She felt touch starved- the unpleasant feeling hitting her out of the blue like baseball to the face.  
“I’m quite accustomed to being alone, you know. It doesn’t bother me.”  
Akko knew that was a lie.  
She felt the content grin against her neck shift into a childish pout.  
“Would you rather have me leave?”  
“Now, I didn’t say that.”  
The pout turned devilish, the introduction of teeth against her skin shooting sparks down her spine, a slow heat pooling in her stomach, like a waterfall of lava without the deadly implications.  
“That’s what I thought.”

After a few more minutes of this- gentle touching and the showering of affection onto Diana’s pale, porcelain neck- Akko had turned her tall, blonde, aristocratic girlfriend into a puddle of mush and love. Said puddle would be purring if she had the necessary biology to do so, basking in the warmth of Akko’s frame, demanding more attention like a spoiled little girl by giving her companion the biggest, rounded, most pleading eyes Akko had ever seen- and by the looks of it, Diana wasn’t even doing it on purpose. 

Akko groaned quietly, burying her face back in between where her girlfriend's shoulder and neck met, pressing her teeth lightly into the skin before pulling back and giving the barely visible indents a soft apology lick. Diana wanted to tell her that she could be rougher- but the careful way in which Akko was handling her was so endearing that she didn’t dare make a sound. Other than the quiet whimpers and hitches in her breathing pattern, that is, especially now that Akko’s hand was brushing against her exposed stomach, drawing out a squeal of embarrassment once Diana realized her dress and been pushed up. 

Akko did not hesitate, however. This was not the first time they had been in this situation- and it wouldn’t be the last if Akko had any say. She knew her limits- and knew them well (she would never forget the time she tried to go down on the taller witch without giving her any warning- she’d been whacked in the head so hard with a pillow that she swore she saw Shiney Chariots flying around the room). She knew that if Diana wanted to stop, she’d tell her, loud and clear with that commanding tone of hers. It made her feel good, though, that they were able to communicate like that. 

She dipped her fingers under the waistband of Diana’s underwear, blue to match their teams color, before pulling them away. Akko liked to tease- winding her submissive lover up was one of her favorite parts of the whole endeavor. If she looked down, she’d see the slightly damp spot between Diana’s thighs, the patch of color darker than the rest of the surrounding cloth. It made its presence known the second she shoved her knee up against it. Diana’s voice warbled out a strangled moan at the speed of which it was placed there before her hips naturally began to grind down on the offered appendage. 

Akko nipped a trail along her shoulder, tracing the action back again with heated kisses, resting her weight on Diana’s front to keep her grounded, despite her mewls of protest. She wanted to be touched- she so desperately wanted to be touched.  
“Shhh, it’s okay Diana. Be patient~”  
Diana scowled.  
“That’s hilarious coming from you- A-Akko-”  
She adjusted her knee push her platinum beauty upwards a tad, trying to put them in the perfect position. She wanted to take her for a ride.  
“P-Please, A-Akko, B-Baby- I need it!” Diana’s voice was hiccupy as her hands found purchase in the back of Akko’s T-shirt, gripping the material tightly as her entire lower half bucked, searching for friction.  
Diana didn’t often use that nickname for her energetic girlfriend, as she wasn’t one for nicknames as a whole- but there was something about it that drug her lover to new heights whenever she uttered it in passionate moments. It spurred her on and gave her the push she needed to slip her fingers into the now soaked pair of underwear adorning Diana's struggling hips. The resounding moan was immediate.

It was in these moments of passion that Akko sometimes forgot her English (which was a turn on all on its own), or could only make choked noises of pleasure- but whenever Diana was in the spotlight, it seemed she was once again her polar opposite. 

“Shit!”

Diana would grow vulgar, and very, very loud, much to Akko’s delight. Leaning forward to kiss the vocal blonde, in a futile attempt to quiet her, Akko let her mind focus in on all the lovely sensations Diana’s body had to offer- such as the overabundance of wetness pooling between her legs and sticking to her fingers as she thrust them in and out at a continuous pace, curling them every so often to brush gently along that one special spot that made her lose it.

 

The heiress had to break away from the smothering kisses Akko had contained her with, gasping for breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Her nails bit into the back of Akko’s neck, another set running down the expanse of her back and leaving thin red trails through her clothes. Frustration gnawed at her spine and settled in her blood as she arched her hips upward, fearing that if she didn’t get off now, she never would. She need that little something extra- no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t come without it-

Akko brushed the thumb against Diana’s cilt, and her brain exploded.  
Aiding her in her orgasm- Akko kept up a steadily slowing pace, and a firm hold around her body whilst she shook and whimpered, nose buried in Akko’s chest. When the tension finally dispersed from her body- she was much mushier than before. One might even say she took the form of liquid satisfaction.  
Akko removed her fingers gently, and raised them to her mouth, giving them a gentle flick of her tongue. She liked Diana’s taste- and found it to be much different from her own… something less thick and less salty. Diana would be to differ- but never protested when Akko would later slip her thumb into her mouth and press down on the stiffened pink muscle inside. 

Diana lay back against her pillow, covered in sweat, slick, and saliva (mostly Akkos), feeling disgusting and satisfied at the same time. A shower was most definitely in order, but that could wait.  
Blue eyes, previously overcome with fuzzy warmth and pure bliss, now grew hard and calculated, eyeing her provider of pleasure turned prey with a stare that could lock even the fiercest dragons in place.

Yes, that could wait. She hadn’t had her turn yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first ever attempt at something LWA related, and it is also my first attempt at smut.  
> Now, I have never done the do in real life- but I've ready plenty of gay fan fiction to have a rough Idea (maybe).  
> This is kind of just a practice fic! If people end up liking it, I'll probably do more for this fandom!
> 
> Little Witch Academia belongs to Studio Trigger and Yoh Yoshinari! 
> 
> Please forgive me, for I have sinned.


End file.
